Disappearance
by photar
Summary: Nate River's sister disappeared years ago. He then went to Wammy's House and started a new life. But then his sister resurfaces. What will happen?
1. Suspects

**(a/n): This is my first death note fan fiction. I hope I got the characters personalities right!**

* * *

_"Come on Nate! It's time for school. I'll walk you there", a girl about to turn 10 said to the little white haired boy, "And remember, Ill pick you up after school. Wait by the back doors."_

_Those were the last words his sister said to him before she disappeared. The 4 year old waited and waited on her after school, but she never showed up. He started to walk home and when he got there, his parents said she hadn't come home yet. He started to worry. She never came home that night._

Near sat there and thought about that night years ago. He could never forget it. His sister, who was the only person who had ever shown him love, had disappeared with no trace left behind. The police had no leads or suspects.

Roger walked down the long corridor and into the twelve year olds room and said, "Near, L has just sent some information to us regarding the Kira case. Mello and Matt are already downstairs waiting."

Near turned around and put down the toy very gently, not wanting to damage his oldest one. He then stood up and walked past Roger and into the foyer to sit on the chair in his signature pose. He looked at the computer while he twirled his hair, not really paying much attention until three images flashed on the screen. There was a girl with blonde pig tails and brown eyes with the name Misa Amane under one of the photos. Next to that image was a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes names Light Yagami. And the last picture was of a girl with hair to her ears that was jet black with ocean blue eyes. There was no name under the last picture but Near already knew who it was.

"L said that these three are the main suspects in the case. We know that Misa Amane and Light Yagami are connected and have contact with each other often", Roger said pointing to the first two pictures, "But we have no idea who this third person is, but we do know that she is somehow connected to Kira. We need to find as much information as we can on this-" But before Roger could finish Near had ran out of the room.

"What's his problem?" a blonde boy munching on chocolate asked.

"Maybe he has a crush on one of the suspects?" a boy with goggles and red hair said.

Near had ran to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. _'It can't be! She has been lost for 9 years! And now she may be linked to the Kira case! No, she would never do anything like that!'_

Roger knocked on the door to Near's room. He was worried why he had ran off like that. A voice spoke from the other side of the door telling him, "L has made a mistake. He is wrong."

At that moment Mello and Matt had come to check on him also. Mello stopped once he heard what Near had said. "What the hell do you mean! L would never mess up! You must just be jealous that he is finding new information on the case before you are!" Mello yelled through the door to the white haired boy.

The younger boy then opened the door holding his most prized toy in his right hand. He looked into the blonde haired boys eyes and said, "L has made a mistake. Kita River would never have anything to do with Kira."

"Who the hell is Kita River?"

"Kita River was the last picture on the screen."

"And how the hell do you know that she is not linked to the Kira murders?"

"Because, Kita is my sister." Near said as he looked at the toy that Kita had given him years ago.

Mello took a step back and looked at the white haired boy as the normal, dead-panned expression that usually was in the boys eyes had been replaced by a look of surprise and pain.

"I will call Watari to tell him that we have learned the name of the last suspect in the case." Roger said breaking the staring contest between the two boys.


	2. Kidnapping

**(a/n): Here is chapter 2 of Disappearance. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Hey, Raykan, have you found any information about a Nate River?"

"No Kita. It seems like he has just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Kita sat there, staring at her computer and talking to her shinigami Raykan. She knew that her brother couldn't resist a detective case, and he was probably keeping an eye on this Kira case. She was trying to get her brothers attention through this media rampage.

"Kita, why haven't you ever killed anyone? You've had my note for years, and have never done anything with it."

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

Kita never really wanted to kill people. She just wasn't like that. But she had to get some people to believe that she was. But while doing that, she could never let them know who she was. It could ruin her. But she knew that one day, she might have to kill some one. She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Raykan interrupted and told her, "Oh and Kita, someone has been watching you."

Kita stopped typing on the computer and turned to look at Raykan. He had gotten her attention with this little bit of information.

"What does this person look like? Do you think he could be a detective?"

"Well he kinda looks like a spy, and he may be a detective, but I definitely know he is working under someone."

Raykan sat on Kita's bed and started to toss a ball in the air and catch it. He didn't want Kita to get figured out either. But he was pretty sure that she wouldn't. She was too good.

"Well, then we will just have to give him something to spy on, huh?" Kita said with a grin.

"What do you mean? And I know that look, what are you thinking Kita?" Raykan knew she was coming up with a plan, and it could get her caught.

"Oh, you'll find out Ray."

* * *

"Ryuzaki, we have found out who our last suspect is." Watari explained as he sat down in the conference room next to him.

L looked up from his cake he was eating and looked at Watari. "What is her name? What do we know about her?" he questioned as he wanted to know all about this intriguing person as he could.

Watari looked at the papers he had notes on and said, "Her name is Kita River. She is 19 years old. She is from Thailand and it is said she disappeared 9 years ago."

"Is that all Watari? Or is there more information about her? You look like you are hiding something." L questioned as he looked at his old friends face.

"Yes, there is more information. It appears that she is Near's sister."

L dropped his fork and stared at the older man._ 'Is this why she is so intriguing to me?'_ he thought as he grabbed the notes out of Watari's hands.

"This means we are going to have to have Near come here to help with the case since he is the only one who knows anything about this girl. Call Roger and get Near on the earliest flight to here."

L turned around and looked at the screen which he could see the outside of Kita's apartment on. He had one of his spies right outside of the apartment.

* * *

Kita decided to go for a walk outside of her apartment. She wanted to see if Raykan was right and if someone was really following her. She had a hidden camera in the back of her coat. And after a few minutes of walking, sure enough, someone started to follow her. He was trying to look casual, but he was doing a horrible job.

_'Is this guy for real? He is sucking at doing this job! Isn't he supposed to be hidden more or something?'_ Kita thought as she was walking with the man behind her.

She saw a bench up ahead of her, and decided to sit down to see what her stalker would do. As she approached it, something or someone jumped out at her.

_'Was this another one of the stalkers? Wait, why does he have a knife? What the hell is he going to do?'_ Kita thought as she tried to turn around, but he grabbed her by the wrist. She saw her stalker run towards her but she was being dragged away against her will with a knife to her neck.

"If you move or scream, I will end it right now," and when he said that, he pressed the knife to her throat. She knew that voice. It was so familiar.

Kita stopped resisting. She knew it was no good. She was trapped.

She saw her stalker talking into his coat before she closed her eyes and was out into a car.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, I have lost her. She is being dragged away by a man. I tried to catch up, but I couldn't, she was too far ahead of me!"

"Thank you Matsuda." L turned to Watari and looked down trying to figure out a plan.

"What do you want to do know Ryuzaki?" said the old man while still looking at the screen.

"I don't know. We will have to find her though."


End file.
